happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Specy Spooktacular IV
Specy Spooktacular IV is a four-hour-long (3 hours and 50 minutes without commericals) special DVD and is the 4th edition of Specy Spooktacular. For this year, the DVD has a total of 50 episodes with 10 segments (with intros and summaries), including bonus episodes from past Specy Spooktaculars. Unlike the other DVDs, the episodes had began production in September 6th, 2015, due to the large amount of episodes. MANY writers have written most of the episodes. Every episode is estimated to be 7 minutes long. The series was promoted in commercials starting October 1st, and is scheduled to air late-night in October 30st into midnight of October 31st. The entire DVD was posted on Youtube on the October 31st. Like last year, all the writers will be given spooky names and every episode will have a title card. Also, the DVD will include a sneak peek and trailer to The Shallows, which is hidden in the Special Features. Credited Writers with Spooky Names *User:GamingDubstepGriffin101 - ScaryDubstepWerewolf101, KillerDubstepGriffin666, EerieMetalGriffin101, CreepyDeadlyWerewolf666 *User:RandomzSunfish23901: RandomzMoonFish23901, RandomzAbyssFish666, SpookyGhostFish23901 *User:TheJoshinator2015: Josh "I kidnapped Santa Claus!", Josh O'Lantern, Josh "That's No Asteroid!", Josh "Even More Scary Than he Looks", Josh "Look! I'm Dracula! Bleh! Bleh!", The Beast from Cirencester, Discombobulated Joshinator, The Evil that is Josh Davis, Josh "I Own a Black Cat", Josh and the Murder on the Shard, Josh "Thrillin', Chillin' and Killin'", Josh "You have No Idea how Much you Frighten Me!", Josh "Thomas the Tank Engine is a Ghost!", The Fall of the House of Josh-er, Josh Davis' Brain, The Spooky Brother, Scream, Josh Davis, Scream!, Josh "I Can See my Corpse!" *User:Lord O' Darkness: Lord O' Dracula, Legion O' Darkness, The Darkness Lord, Bed O'Nails, Demon Lord after Darkness, Lord O'Stonehenge *User:Potatoes-knishes: Potatoes-Deathwishes, APalForGary-Knishes, Potato's Mansion, Potato-animate Knish-sanity, Potato Knishes VII: The Darkness Awakens, Potatoes "Watch Gravity Falls" Knishes *User:Mrboy90backup: Mrboy90fromhellandbackup, Mrboy6660backup, Mrjeff90backup *User:HTFCuddles: HTFSmuggles, HellTFCuddles, HTFTroubles, HTFBefuddles *User:Pattyp999: PumpkinPatch999, BatOuttaHell666 *User:Flippy the French4: Flippy the Terrible, Spooky the French, The Flying Frenchman *User:ManiacVulture666: MentalVulture666, ManiacVampire666, TotallyNotDeadly *User:ThatOneNeighbor: SomeInsaneNeantherdal, IMurderNeighbors, ThatJuvyInmate, ThatOneZombie *User:Creativelover93: CreativeHater13 *User:WhateverItIs: Wickedltls *User:Miss icyfox: Evil Firewolf, Scary creepyfox *User:MMB The Coolest: MMB The Scariest, Spoiler: Another permanently dead character, BOO The Coolest Episode List #FLA-K-IE - A sequel to AIN-U-TEP, Flaky gets Flippy's evil side due to an experiment by Venice. She must find a way to control it before she kills her friends, as she only flips out due to her fears. #Flip Cream - Fliqpy fights against many Fliqpy-sues after all of the evil Flippy-sues are taken out of their bodies due to an evil spell cast by an evil owl. #Song of the Siren - Russell goes sailing when Coral the Merfox sings a song that sends him off-course! #Flaminghost of the Well - Pinkie falls down a well and comes back to life as a ghost. There, she haunts the temple outside Happy Tree Town. #Leechman - Sluggy and Loony fall into a vat of radiation that turns them into a half leech, half loon monster. #Night of the Living Cub - After killing Cub yet again, Pop uses one of Sniffles' inventions to revive him. In doing so he unleashes a zombie army into town. #Between a Rock and a Hard Place - Josh and Cryptie explore Stonehenge, until some warlocks demand them to be sacrificed! #Ghosts of the Past - Renee encounters the souls of her past incarnations (including Cocktail, Bisque and Pipsqueak), who all want to posess her body. #Blood Moon - A lunar phenomenon affects characters in a variety of strange ways. #Commander and Bleeder - Cryptie and Bastion form a spookologist team with Mystery and Ami, but what happens if they get close encounters? #SlayStation - Cuddles befriends SNI 10000, which undergoes a new codename. Unfortunately, many of Cuddles' friends proved to be better than it. SNI decides to have Cuddles all to itself, grotesquely eliminating his friends in the process! # Evil Ap-poach-ing - Poachy tries to seize the tusks of the fabled Count Trunkula. #The Howling- Nikolai transforms into a werefox on a full moon night, and goes on a blood thirsty rampage. #Where The Sunset Don't Shine- Sunset becomes feral on Halloween! #Madge Hunger: When Madge gets involved with a serious stomach transplant she becomes full of hunger. #Antifreeze: Aurora accidentally spills Sniffles dry ice everywhere, and now the twhole universe is slowly freezing. #Mon-Oh No!: Mono watches a haunted silent film and now all of Happy Tree Town is a silent film of its own. #Mishandle Cove: Nuppet finds a spell book and reads it, and now everyone is a puppet! #Hidden In Plain Black N' White: One day, The Zebra wakes up...and everyone else is hiding instead. #Five Nights At Flippy's 2: Lyra (Pattyp999) gets a new acting/night guard job at the new Flippy's Fright horror attraction...but she's not alone. #You Can Run But You Can't Hyde: Sniffles invents a potion that is supposed to give him enhanced strength and release his inner self but, it ends up turning him into a monster version of himself. #It's a Myth-tery: Cryptie battles the Minotaur, while Bastion surprisingly throws a zombie party. #Lost in Inner Space: Stacy becomes infested with nanobots and Josh and the Sisters must rid her body of the microscopic menaces. #Die-Mond Party: Sunshine wants to introduce herself to the town in a positive way, so she throws a grand party on Halloween night! What could possibly go wrong? #Hex Marks the Spot: Russell encounters the Flying Dutchman, who needs his treasure back to make it into the afterlife. #Deadly Games: Buggy purchases a game he played as a kid, but gets a surprise in this non cliched story! #The Penguins of Cadaver: Icy suffers a brutal accident that causes his comrades to think he is a zombie! #Wooden Stiff: Peckins' wooden doll comes to life and tries to kill him after Vampy bites it. #Todds, Todds, Everywhere: After a radiation accident, Todd is able to turn people into clones of himself by touching them. But soon there will be more of him than even he ''can handle! #Scaredy Jack: Scaredy Crow and Jack swap heads. #Happy Doom Year: On New Year's Eve 1999, Dell accidentally spreads the Y2K bug, causing a catatrophy of computerized chaos, dying robots and mad machines! #S-Witch-aroo: Sorcery bets two siblings that they can live the next week with their lives switched, but a new devious deal is underway. #It's A Cat-Bat Thing: Denji turns into Denial and goes on a bloodsucking rampage! #Came Here, Die Here: Never listen to Max about exploring an abandoned house, never. #World in Pieces: The world turns into Lego, complete with a giant hand to destroy it all. #Hands of Plate Toothy, Poisons, and their children get lost while on vacation, and stop at a house that is owned by a cult leader. #Corpsessed Girlfriend: Josh brings Lustly back from the grave through an accidental kiss. Now she seeks to kill him so they can be together forever. #Clockstoppers (reserved for Creativelover93): Some friends discover a haunted clock tower that contains a death clock. Now they must stop or destroy it or else everyone within its vicinity will die. #Scary-normal Activity: Video footage featuring a hunt for the Bogeyman in Puffy's house. #Die and Let Die Again: Upon discovering Waddles' weakness, Spot kills him repeatedly in many gory ways. Can the Penguins do something? #Mind Over Mutilation: A radiation burst gives Josh, Giggles, Cloudy and Handy unusual powers. But will they handle them with care? #Les Invisibles: The Sisters encounter the Invisible Man, whose car has broken down and has left his clothes in the laundromat. What's worse is that the Invisible Man borrows their outfits. Now they must solve the mystery... exposed! #Trick or Treat, Smell My Feet: Fungus' stinky feet bring him into a heap of trouble on Halloween night. #Inside-ious Out: A look at the emotions inside the head of a certain veteran bear. #Overshadowed: Drama is none too happy when Silhouette unwittingly steals her role in a play. #Overshadowed: Part Deux: Quist holds a shadow puppet play, casting Nuppet aside. #Rump Ghost: Cream makes Rump Roast to feed the homeless, but where does he get the meat? And what happens when the meat is consumed? #Haunted Rhapsody: Lime enters a haunted house to retrieve a lost baseball. #Jack's No Lantern: Can Jack find his missing head before it's squashed? #Past-oween: The monsters and characters of the past Spooktaculars come back to exact revenge or to meet their old friends. (FINAL EPISODE) Special Features (DVD only) Past Episodes #The Sign of Evil #Non-Dead #Dead Like Me #Five Nights at Flippy's #American Werewolf in Tree Town #Halloween-Themed Episode from Another DVD: Happy Tree Hollow (from Heads and Fairytales) #From Season 62: I See Dead Critters #Canon Episode: A Vicious Cycle Sneak Peeks and Trailers #The Shallows Other features *The posters of the ten chapters. *Behind the scenes *Episode commentary Posters In the posters, the Roman Numeral is usually behind the name, other times it is part of the name: #Part 1 - Platypus Aliens, Flipqy attacked by evil Spitfire, evil Flaky next to Venice, Russell sailing into a whirlpool while Coral sings, Pinkie's ghost rising from the well. #Part II - Mutant combination of Loony and Sluggy, Josh and Cryptie at Stonehenge, with a warlock holding a sword. Pop frightened of zombie Cub, Renee and the ghosts of her past incarnations, a blood moon rises over Stonehenge. werecat Crescent, Trixie zapping the title. #Part III - FlipZilla roaring over a burning city, Cryptie, Mystery and Ami ride their bicycles, Cuddles and MRV 10000, badly-drawn Cuddles, Nikolai howls at the moon, Count Trunkula and Poachy, the Headless Horseman. #Part IV - The Ghost, Mono in a black and white setting, Aurora looks over a freezing Earth, a hungry Madge runs after a Tree Friend, Nuppet and some puppet Tree Friends. Feral Sunset. #Part V - The Zebra standing alone, Flippy Fuzzbear, his animatronic friends and Lyra, Sniffles and his Mr. Hyde ego, Amanda wearing a hockey mask, Cryptie and the Minotaur, Pointy and Bastion ambushed by zombies. #Part VI - Chipton preparing to light the gunpowder barrels, Fireworks explode, Josh and the Sisters encounter nanobots in Stacy's bloodstream, Russell fights off the Flying Dutchman, Tarsy's emotions stand on the title, with Fear looking over and Anger banging his fist on it, Buggy playing the haunted game, Sunshine in her costume. #Part VII - Demon Naz, Zombie Icy, Jack as Scaredy Crow, Vampy, the wooden figure and Peckins, Todd surrounded by his clones, Lumpy runs from haywire appliances, the flying ferris wheel, the 1900 display. #Part VIII - Tweets with a chainsaw, Sorcery switching the two siblings' lives, The Devil and the bullies, Denial flying, Max and a haunted house, A giant hand over Lego Toothy. #Part IX - Cursed Idol, the Clock Tower, undead Lustly and Josh, Cream and Queen, Toothy, Poisons and the cult leader, Puffy and Bogey. #Part X - Spot rejoicing over a dead Waddles, Giggles recycles, Handy creates monuments of himself, The Invisible Man, the monsters of the past Spooktaculars, Fungus and his stinky feet. Advertisements (TV only) #Boo-fast Intros and Summaries (DVD only) 1st Segment - Scared Intro The Platypus Aliens introduce the fourth Specy Spooktacular, seeing that the Earthlings have demanded another special. One alien tells the viewers that this years SS will have 5 spooky tales for each chapter ("More parts with body parts!"). The other alien finishes by telling the viewers to enjoy the "Earth-based pain and misery". They turn on the space TV and changes the channel to Lumpy in a blue background. Lumpy sees a shotgun. Due to being dumb, he looks curiously at the gun and aims it at himself. The screen pans to the left and we hear a gunshot. Lumpy's blood splatters on the wall to reveal "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR IV" and another gunshot reveals "PART: 1". In the opening credits, the aliens complain that the background hasn't changed over the last 4 years. Summary Our spooky adventure begins with five tales of terror. First, Flaky's evil side is unleashed and she must find a way to control it. Then Flippy's evil side faces off against other evil dopplegangers. Next, the alluring songs from sirens send Russell sailing offcourse, and Pinkie becomes a ghost in a well. 2nd Segment - Fearful Intro Trixie presents an alphabet of torture and pain, from A for Axe Murder to Z for Zombie attack. The alphabet ends with the title "ZPECY ZPOOKTACULAR IV PART: II". Trixie corrects the Zs into Ss with her wand. Summary In our next batch of spine-chilling stories, Loony and Sluggy mutate from radioactive effects. Then Cub rises from the dead and tries to get revenge on Pop. While Josh and Cryptie visit Stonehenge, Renee gets a visit from her former incarnations. And a blood moon rises in the dark Halloween sky. 3rd Segment - Chilled Intro A film is seen with the title "FlipZilla". Lab Rat captures a small lizard with Flippy's face. He and Sciencie use an enlarging ray on him. The Flippy lizard grows to gigantic size and storms off into the city. In the city, FlipZilla destroys buildings, crushes roads and terrorizes the inhabitants. Later, some airplanes (basically model planes) fly over to destroy FlipZilla. Then Giggles as Mothra, Bongo as King Kong, Splendid as Rodan and Sturdy as Gamera all fight FlipZilla, destroying the city and the surrounding area in the process. Suddenly, Sparky wanders towards FlipZilla's foot and electrocutes him, killing him and causing him to fall onto Tokyo Tower. The film ends with a black screen until a flicker shows the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR IV: PART III" written in blood (actually white paint since it was a black and white film). Summary Cryptie, Bastion, Mystery and Ami team up in the first of these tales. Then Cuddles teams up with a new friend with a codename and a dark side. Poachy tries to hunt a paranormal pachyderm, poorly-drawn doppelgangers take over the town, and werewolf Nikolai howls at the moon. 4th Segment - Scared Straight Intro The intro for this part is composed of origins of a few characters. It begins with the origin of Mystery and Ami's interest in solving mysteries and investigating the paranormal, which developed upon looking at documentaries, watching Halloween-related movies and reading stories about urban legends and cryptids. The next origin story is for The Ghost, who used to be a mansion owner until being crushed by a bookcase. The final origin is for Jack the killer pumpkin, who used to be an ordinary pumpkin until being possessed by a poltergeist. Jack looks at the screen and slices it in half. It turns black and "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR IV PART IV" appears in blood. Summary Sunset becomes feral, Madge undergoes a stomach transplant, Aurora causes the next ice age, Mono watches a silent horror film, and Nuppet turns everyone into puppets. All in this next installment of Specy Spooktacular IV! 5th Segment - True Terror Intro Sniffles sets up a bowl of candy for Halloween. After carving his pumpkin, he sees that the ants stole most of the candy. Sniffles goes after them and sets up several traps to catch them, like an ant trap and a deep hole. But before Sniffles can give up, he has an idea. He stretches out his long tongue towards the ants. The ants are scared of Sniffles' tongue. Sniffles laughs manically until the ants manage to tangle his tongue. They wrap it around him and pulls until his brain pops out. The ants celebrate their victory and go back into the anthill. We see Sniffles' corpse before the screen pans to the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR IV PART V", formed by the tongue. Summary Zebra awakens to be in the spotlight while everybody else goes into hiding. Then, in the sequel of Five Nights at Flippy's, Lyra lands herself an acting job at a seemingly abandoned horror attraction. Sniffles becomes a monster due to an invention gone wrong. Cryptie battles a minotaur while Bastion throws a party. And Amanda recieves the personality of her favourite horror villain. 6th Segment - Bloody Fright Intro 5th November 1605 AD, London. Chipton (as Guy Fawkes) and his comrades (the British HTFs) plot to blow up the oppressive Parliament and the king (17th Century Kingly). They decide to stuff the Parliament cellar with gunpowder barrels. Minutes later, they do so with Chipton Fawkes preparing to light the fuse. Chipton's friends watch from outside and some HTFs watch from a hill. Chipton lights the fuse and the barrels and Parliament blow up. 17th Century Raymond looks up before a tower crushes him. The king's guards find Chipton and his cronies and executed them (hung, drawn and quartered). In 2015, Decker was looking at a Guy Fawkes movie and closes his laptop. He lights the bonfire and sets off the fireworks. Suddenly the fireworks and bonfire go out of control, burning Decker to the very bone. Decker crumbles into ash which reveals the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR IV: PART VI". Summary Our next feature sees Stacy getting infested with nanobots, Sunshine trying to make a good impression, Tarsy's feelings becoming evil, Russell having an encounter with an ancient marine ghost, and Buggy purchasing a seemingly harmless game. 7th Segment - Starting to Scream Intro Naz walks along a path surrounding a cemetery and comes across a vending machine. She orders a soda branded "Red Devil". Naz was unsure about the name but drinks the soda anyway. Suddenly, she gets a tingling sensation in her stomach. Her eyes suddenly turn red and her fur turns darker. She tips over a trash can and laughs evilly. Naz then sets fire to Wrinkles and The Mole with her fiery breath. She knocks on a door and summons famous horror slashers (like Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Jeff the Killer, Ghostface and Michael Myers) to do some killing. Naz sprays graffiti all over a wall and destroys Halloween decorations. She meets up with Jerky, Pierce, Bulky and Hoppy and they all throw eggs at a house. The eggs splatter and the yolks form the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR IV: PART VII" Summary Icy gets brutally injured and possibly becomes a zombie. Next, a wooden doll goes after a family of woodpeckers. Then Todd multiplies, a scarecrow and pumpkin creature swap heads, and the Y2K bug returns! 8th Segment - Sound of Murder Intro Some HTFs and cartoon characters (from animations like Adventure Time, Gravity Falls, Looney Tunes, LEGO Movie, Mickey Mouse, Potatoes-knishes' RayRay and many more) trespass Tweets' house in search for a shortcut. The sadistic torturer noticed that and kills the trespassers with a chainsaw and ensnaring them in death traps (like the falling anvil). After tonight's spree of fatalities, inside Tweets' basement, Tweets feels pleased with himself. The screen pans to the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR IV" being written with the characters' body parts and guts. The screen pans again to reveal "PART VIII" before cutting to the opening credits. The music when the title is revealed is considered slow and eerie. The notable parts that form the title include RayRay's hat, Mickey's gloved arm, Unikitty's horn and two HTF heads forming the Os. Summary Sorcery kicks off our next adventure by swapping the lives of two siblings. Helloween occurs, and Denji goes on a vampirific rampage, while Max and friends explore a haunted house. Finally, the world is put together in Lego perspective. 9th Segment - Don't Look Back Intro The citizens of TreeTown all celebrate Halloween, wearing costumes and all. In a graveyard, Graves inspects the tombstones for any supernatural activity. When he sees everything is OK, he leaves to celebrate with the citizens. He didn't know that The Ghost and Watts have risen from their resting places. The Ghost floats around until he sees the Cursed Idol. With a sinister chuckle, The Ghost flies into the Cursed Idol, therefore possessing it. The Idol's eyes glow and skeletons, zombies and other ghosts begin rising from the tombstones. The army of the walking undead walk into town. Watts flies into the clouds and creates a lightning storm, which shocks several trick-or-treaters (including Sparky) and a HTF setting up Halloween lights. Meanwhile, around town, the ghosts and skeletons scare some denizens and the zombies kill them and eat their brains and insides. Russell, who is strolling down the pavement finds the Cursed Idol. He mistakes it as booty and picks it up. Russell is soon surrounded by the skeletons and zombies, who then attack and decapitate him. Russell's head rolls on the pavement, revealing a scratch on his eyepatch and an X on his eye. The bloody title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR IV PART" appears over the I-shaped scar and the X, before they turned red. Summary Toothy and Poison's vacation takes a turn for the scary, while a lovesick cadaver goes after Josh. Then a haunted clocktower must be destroyed before the death clock ticks down. Next we watch a hunt for the bogeyman. Last we say hello to a suspicious trio...and goodbye to a pair of siblings. 10th Segment - A Complete Nightmare Intro Some HTFs reminisce the events of the past Specy Spooktaculars. Then it cuts to a sequence of all the title revelations (from SS Part 1 to SS IV Part IX). The last title zooms out to reveal the others in 4 rows. The letters of the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR X: THE FINAL CHAPTER" appear over them. The screen breaks to reveal a hell-fire background. A phrase shows up "Happy Halloween, for the fourth time!" Summary In our final batch of ghost stories, Spot manages to kill Waddles not once, but multiple times. Followed by several friends recieving superpowers. An encounter with the Invisible Man leaves the sister spookologists laid bare. And Fungus gets himself some new feet. Now, to end the final chapter of this year's spookathon, a mass gathering of the monsters from past Spooktacular, all wanting to exact vengeance. Title Cards Opening Title Cards FLA-K-IE.png|Title card for ''FLA-K-IE Song of the Siren title card.png|The title card for Song of the Siren Flaminghost.jpg|Title card for Flaminghost of the Well Toddseverywhere.png|Title card for Todds, Todds, Everywhere Woodenstiff.png|Title card for Wooden Stiff Ghostsofthepast.png|Title card for Ghosts of the Past Scaredyjack title.png|Title card for Scaredy Jack Handsofplate.png|Title card for Hands of Plate worldinpieces.png|Title card for World in Pieces Between A Rock and a Hard Place title card.png|Title card for Between a Rock and a Hard Place bloodmoon.png|Title card for Blood Moon corpsessedgirlfriend.png|Title card for Corpsessed Girlfriend Happy Doom Year title card.png|Title card for Happy Doom Year Lost in Inner Space title card.png|Title card for Lost in Inner Space Commander and Bleeder title card.png|Title card for Commander and Bleeder Hex Marks the Spot title card.png|Title card for Hex Marks the Spot The Penguins of Cadaver title card.png|Title card for The Penguins of Cadaver It's a Myth-tery title card.png|Title card for It's a Myth-tery Clockstoppers title card.png|Title card for Clockstoppers scarynormal.png|Title card for Scary-normal Activity Antifreeze title card.png|The title card for Antifreeze Deadly Games title card.png|The title card for Deadly Games Five Nights at Flippy's 2 title card.png|The title card for Five Nights at Flippy's 2 Evil Ap-poach-ing title card.png|The title card for Evil Ap-poach-ing Dog Minded title card.png|The title for Dog Minded Inside-ious Out title card.png|The title card for Inside-ious Out Leechman title card.png|The title card for Leechman Night of the Living Cub title card.png|The title card for Night of the Living Cub Mind Over Mutilation title card.png|The title card for Mind Over Mutilation Where the Sunset Don't Shine title card.png|The title card for Where the Sunset Don't Shine SlayStation title card.png|The title for SlayStation Die and Let Die Again title card.png|The title for Die and Let Die Again S-Witch-aroo title card.png|The title for S-Witch-aroo Smellmyfeet title.png|Title card for Trick or Treat, Smell My Feet Les Invisibles title card.png|The title card for Les Invisibles 1446325731770.jpg|The title card for Madge Hunger Overshadowed titlecard.png|Title card for Overshadowed overshadowed titlecard2.png|Title card for Overshadowed: Part Deux Segment Title Cards Specy Spooktacular IV Part 1 title.png|A smoochie gone wrong. Specy Spooktacular IV Part 3 title.png|The scariest way to end a 50s monster film. Specy Spooktacular IV Part 4 title.png|Eeek! Specy Spooktacular IV Part 5 title.png|Oooh. That's a real tongue twister there. Sure feel bad for Sniffles. Specy Spooktacular IV Part 8 title (3).png|Note to self: Never trespass the house of a sadistic murderer like Tweets. Specy Spooktacular IV Part 9 title.png|Wait. This happened before, didn't it. Category:Under Construction Category:DVDs Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Merchandise